<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>99 problems (and Eddie is all of them) by RachelIsWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583749">99 problems (and Eddie is all of them)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelIsWriting/pseuds/RachelIsWriting'>RachelIsWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelIsWriting/pseuds/RachelIsWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with Richie Tozier? well, it’s Eddie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obsessivelymoody Birthday fics 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>99 problems (and Eddie is all of them)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/gifts">obsessivelymoody</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moody, you are a rock, a confidant, the most honest person I know, and hopefully my friend.</p><p>You are loved.</p><p>I’ve been saying it for as long as I’ve been annoying you, but as always ty ly bb</p><p>Beta read by the incomparable @jestbee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Richie I swear to god if that is your dick pressed up against my thigh I will snap the thing off at its root.”</p><p>Eddie turned to the man laying next to him on the too small motel bed.</p><p>Richie didn't reply, just moved further forward and made a circular motion with his hips while pressing his face into the crook of Eddie’s neck.</p><p>Eddie screamed and pushed him away, causing Richie to fall off the bed with a grunt.</p><p>“You know most men don’t react like that to my dick, most of them like it pressed up against them and I…”</p><p>“Do not say in them, it is too early in the morning for the lies about your sex life.”</p><p>“So jealous Eds, I love it.” Richie laughed as he clambered back onto the bed, his long gangly limbs taking up most of the precious space.</p><p>“Anyway, you are the one that booked this room, so don’t blame me for this situation.”</p><p>“You wanting to go on a cross country trip to visit Bev and Ben is what put us in this situation in the first place.”</p><p>“And you are the reason my dick was hard, the things you do in my dreams spaghetti man, would make a boy blush.”</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes at his bed mate before throwing his legs off the side of the bed and moving into the bathroom.</p><p>Richie had always been like this, they met at college through a mutual friend and they had spent the last 6 years in a weird, flirty limbo. Richie had never made a move on Eddie even though all their friends swore he was desperately in love with him. And Eddie? Well Eddie didn't quite know what the hell was happening with his emotions.</p><p>He was 24, he had a few one night stands that led nowhere and he was pretty sure that if he didn't have sex ever again he would be quite happy with it. Well, except when he looked at Richie, then maybe he could change his mind.</p><p>But was he mistaking his attraction for the man for anything else? Was it just a really great friendship with a flirty aspect? Best friends and soulmates, if such a thing existed.</p><p>He finished in the bathroom and moved back into the bedroom where Richie was now completely starfished on the bed wearing only a pair of tight boxers and a ripped band tee which showed too much flesh.  </p><p>Not that Eddie was staring at the acres of skin on show, sharp ankles and knees, thick creamy thighs leading up to black underwear which Eddie would love to slip his thumbs under.</p><p>“Like what you see, Eds?”</p><p>Richie’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up blushing.</p><p>“Yes the bed, now shift its only 4am i need some more sleep if I have to deal with you another day” Eddie replied staring at his friends cheeky smirk.</p><p>Richie moved over a fraction and lifted the blanket back up, inviting him back into the space he left.</p><p>Eddie climbed in and turned on his side facing away from Richie. They lay in silence for a few moments before Eddie felt the bed shift next to him and Richie’s large hand snake across his hip clutching him tight.  Eddie didn't say anything just shifted backwards.</p><p>“I always knew you would make a great little spoon” Richie whispered into the back of Eddie's hair. They stayed pressed together, each listening to the other breathing as they went back to sleep.</p><hr/><p>This time when Richie woke up he was no longer pressed up against Eddie, he was alone.</p><p>“Eddie? Eds? Eddie spaghetti?”</p><p>No response. </p><p>He was about to reach for his phone when the motel door clicked open and in walked Eddie with a brown paper bag clutched under his chin and two takeout coffee cups balanced precariously in one hand. </p><p>Richie instantly jumped out of bed and grabbed the coffee off him before they inevitably ended up on the floor. </p><p>“God Eddie, one day I’m going to marry you, you know how to look after a man.”</p><p>“I did it for me, not for you, but I didn't want to put up with your moaning so I thought I better get one for you as well,” Eddie replied, as he pushed past Richie to put the bag on the table by the door.</p><p>Richie just looked at him and laughed, glad of the fact that Eddie had ignored the statement.  The problem with Richie, was he was completely honest with his feelings. He couldn't resist flirting, noting how Eddie's cheeks would flare red and he would stutter into his next sentence. Or he loved it even better when Eddie would bite back, flirting just as hard and responding in such a way that got Richie’s blood fizzing.</p><p>Another of Richie’s problems? He was completely head over heels in love. </p><p>It was a massive problem because he knew that Eddie didn't feel the same.</p><p>Six years they had been friends, and Richie felt just as stupidly gone over the man as he did the first time they met.</p><p>But Richie accepted defeat, knew that this was the life he was resigned to; Taking every chance to get Eddie’s attention. </p><p>The motel room though spun him for a loop.  He had expected two beds, so when he walked into the room and there sat a tiny double bed, too small for him and his giant limbs, and definitely too small for him and Eddie, he'd been thrown. But Eddie seemed nonplussed, just told him to pick a side. 'Underneath you' was apparently not the correct answer, but it made them laugh anyway.</p><p>So when he was awoken at four in the morning by Eddie shouting about his dick, it didn't surprise him in the slightest. He had spent years dreaming of being in this situation and finally he was, it wasn't any wonder his body reacted accordingly.</p><p>Then when Eddie got back into bed and let them snuggle together, well something had switched in Richie’s brain. That maybe, just maybe, there could be the tiniest little chance.</p><hr/><p>They pulled up at the next motel the following evening. Something had shifted imperceptibly and Eddie was the one flirting first, biting at Richie’s jokes, being a cheeky little shit, the gremlin that Richie had fallen in love with. Richie couldn't wait to get into bed and spoon close again to see what would happen tomorrow.</p><p>But that broke the moment Eddie opened the motel room door and there were two large beds.</p><hr/><p>“Well, at least I won't have to worry about your dick tonight,” Eddie said with a nervous giggle.</p><p>He was shocked when he opened the door, expecting another night spent in each other’s arms, and now that thought was over.</p><p>Eddie threw his bag on the bed closest to the door and sat down on the edge of it.  </p><p>Richie did the same and sat down on the other bed, looking a bit off.</p><p>“Why so glum chum?” Asked Eddie.</p><p>“Was quite looking forward to waking you up again with my morning wood, that's all”</p><p>Eddie lifted his eyes to meet Richie’s. They both started to laugh as they looked at each other.</p><p>“Plenty of mornings for you to do that yet.”</p><p>“Promises promises.”</p><p>Eddie simply smiled and went to get changed into his nightwear leaving Richie alone with his thoughts.</p><hr/><p>It was two in the morning and Richie was still awake. He could see that Eddie was asleep, the light coming through the thin curtains from outside, casting a warm glow over his sleeping face. </p><p>His mind was whirling through thoughts at a million miles an hour, thoughts of Eddie, thoughts of what would happen if he did finally do what he always wanted to do. To reach out and touch, stroke down the soft skin of Eddie’s arm, his face. Bite down on the milky skin of his neck, feel his hot breath as he panted against him, conjoined together in pleasure and love.</p><p>Oh shit, now Richie had another problem. He was rock hard and unable to do anything about it.</p><p>He thought of anything he could to get rid of it, to divert the blood flow that was rushing towards his cock. </p><p>Instead, he carried on staring at Eddie and made a decision.</p><p>Softly, he climbed out of his bed and into Eddie’s.</p><hr/><p>Eddie was suddenly woken by a body climbing into bed with him. A hand being put across his chest, rubbing up his neck and into his hair. Stroking the short hair at his temple, a thumb being swept across his bottom lip.</p><p>“I need to tell you something.”</p><p>“You dreaming about me again?” Eddie replied, finally opening his eyes and looking at the man next to him.</p><p>“I always dream about you, I think about you all the time, you are a part of my every thought process, a constant, the only person I want to know or be with.”</p><p>Eddie felt Richie’s stare become intense, his voice dropping low and breathy.</p><p>He lifted his hand and placed it on the back of Richie’s neck and pulled him closer. </p><p>“You kinda like me then?” Eddie breathed into the space between their mouths.</p><p>“I kinda love you.”</p><p>Eddie said nothing else, just connected their lips and tried to breathe the best he could.</p><p>And as for Richie? Well he didn't have a problem anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>